1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of jewelry constructions generally and specifically deals with movably positionable jewelry wherein the ornamentation and decoration displayed by the jewelry can be modified as desired by the user with certain prescribed possibilities. The design of the present invention includes an ornamentation means mounted with respect to the movable jewelry element wherein the jewelry element itself can be attached at multiple locations with respect to conventionally designed and configured necklaces, bracelets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to the field of devices for providing movable or an adjustably positionable jewelry and attempts to achieve such design heretofore as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,684 issued Feb. 8, 1938 to R. D. Bangs and assigned to Cohn & Rosenberger, Inc. on a "Monogram Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,999 issued Sep. 25, 1956 to F. Norman on "Earring Pads With Expansible Opening For Attaching To Earring"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,716 issued Dec. 16, 1969 to G. Stenzler on a "Personal Ornament With Mounting And Indexing Means For Centering Varied Numbers Of Jewel Settings"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,373 issued Sep. 22, 1970 to H. Asskov on "Multi-Design Jewelry"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,851 issued May 22, 1973 to L. D'Apuzzo and assigned to H. Goodman & Sons, Inc. on "Gems In Linked Settings And Mechanically Secured To A Base Member"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,894 issued Aug. 26, 1980 to A. Tropea and assigned to Lang Jewelry Company on a "Pierced Earring With Adjustable Ornament"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,262 issued Dec. 15, 1981 to C. Ferrara on "Jewelry With Slidable, Add-On Gems"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,630 issued Sep. 24, 1985 to J. Nanasi et al and assigned to Nei Gold Products Inc. on a "Decorative Ornament For A Band Or Chain"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,993 issued Nov. 12, 1985 to M. Nagahori and assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Nagahori on a "Necklace With Slidably Mounted Decorative Element"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,442 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to A. Sarcona and assigned to Sarcona Bros. on an "Item Of Jewelry Including A Gem Slidable Within A Gem Insert"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,757 issued Dec. 18, 1990 to Z. Mesica et al and assigned to Prestige Collection, Inc. on "Jewelry With Rotatable Ornamentation"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,237 issued Jun. 11, 1991 to T. Monderer et al and assigned to Superior Diamond Corporation on an "Attachment Apparatus To Removably Retain A Charm On A Bracelet Without Obstructing The View Of Gemstones On The Bracelet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,317 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to B. Hendricks and assigned to Hendricks and Bayhi on a "Gem Changer Ring"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,900 issued Aug. 15, 1995 to Howard White and assigned to Omega Casting Corp. on "Add-On Jewelry Item For Flexible Jewelry Chains".